It is generally known that this type of powder comprises a powdered base, selected in particular from the group including talc, rice starch, kaolin, silk powder or polymer powder, to which pigments are added to obtain a coloration, examples being the oxides of titanium, zinc or iron. If a pearly effect is desired, a mica powder or a powder of mica coated with metal oxides, in particular of titanium and bismuth, or aluminum powders is added. To obtain sufficient adherence to the skin, a small quantity of binder is typically added, for example vegetable, animal, mineral or synthetic oils, zinc stearate, sorbitol or lanolin. These powders may also contain preservatives such as methylparaben or propylparaben, surfactants (preferably nonionic), and fragrances.
To obtain a makeup compact, the fluid base powder is disposed on the bottom of a container, in which a piston or punch, which compresses the powder to assure the cohesion of its grains, is made to slide. In general, it is arranged that the container is defined at its bottom by a tray that receives the resulting compact product.
It has been found, however, that the compact product obtained is not homogeneous over its height, and in particular it is more friable in the region near the bottom of the tray, and is harder in the region on the opposite end, that is, on the surface to which the compacting piston is applied. The reason for this is that the pressure applied to the fluid powder is not transmitted perfectly through the layer of powder, because of the elasticity of the powder. Hence during use, it is easier to take up the powder in a more-friable portion.